Agnosia
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Ino posee tremendos poderes mentales y sin duda su hijo los heredará. La percepción psíquica, sin embargo, se ve aumentada en tanto el niño rubio despierta sus capacidades.
1. Prólogo

**_Agnosia_**

 _Prólogo_

* * *

—Ino, estoy hablándote.

La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento como si hubiese estado en un sueño profundo con los ojos abiertos. Cuando miró a Sai frente a ella con su hijo en brazos, llorando con las mejillas rojas, todo el sonido que había estado dormido cobró volumen.

Ino se levantó de su asiento tras la caja registradora de la Florería para atender a Inojin que estaría llorando inconsolablemente hacía minutos. El infante carraspeó infeliz al verle la cara a su madre y siguió gimoteando como si estuviera enfadado con ella.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Sai quitándose el pergamino de la espalda y la bandana de la cabeza. Habría llegado a la Aldea hacía poco y pasado directo a la Florería donde sabía estaba Ino, cuidando de Inojin durante su postnatal—. Podía oír a Inojin llorar desde afuera —dijo algo confuso—. Quizás debería quedarme unos días en casa…

Ino lo interrumpió.

—Estamos bien —repuso ella, incapaz de recordar cuánto tiempo estuvo en su lapsus—, sólo me quedé dormida —se excusó—. Pero ya me desperté.

Sai no dijo nada pero se quedó mirándola con los labios apretados. Ino le sonrió en tanto pudo calmar un poco a su primogénito y arrugó la nariz.

—Acabas de llegar —repuso Ino—, ¿tomaste a Inojin sin desinfectarte las manos? ¡Es muy pequeño aún!

—Lo lamento —dijo Sai al mirarse las manos plagadas de gérmenes invisibles para sus ojos—. No pude evitar tomarlo cuando lo oí llorar.

Una punzada de culpabilidad hizo que Ino se abrazara más fuerte de su hijo.

—Ya hice la cena —dijo Ino tras una pausa—, ve a lavarte mientras la caliento, ¿sí?

Ino se llevó a Inojin a la puerta para ponerle llave y voltear el cartel de «abierto» a «cerrado». Sai recogió sus cosas y el chupete de Inojin que había tirado dentro de la cuna que le tenían en la Florería cuando había llorado sin consuelo, y los siguió hacia la puerta que conectaba la tienda con la casa. En el trayecto miró el vaivén de su cabello rubio y Sai se encogió de hombros, se sentía perturbado por algo que no podía ver fácilmente. Era normal que una mujer con un recién nacido no durmiera tanto y aunque él intentara acompañarla en el proceso, cada tanto tenía que salir a cumplir misiones y cuando volvía, la notaba más ida de lo que estaba cuando partía.

Intentó que su ducha fuera rápida aunque tenía que quitarse días de suciedad y se restregó con fuerza la piel de las manos, brazos y cara, todas zonas con las que Inojin tenía más contacto con él. Jamás había pensado que tener un hijo fuera un pasatiempo tan divertido, Sai quería estar junto a Inojin el mayor tiempo posible y cualquier cosa que hiciera le parecía fascinante, aunque se tratara simplemente de hacer burbujas de saliva.

—Hola, papá —dijo Ino con una voz de niña pequeña en tanto lo vio cruzar la puerta y le movió las manos a Inojin como si lo estuviera saludando—. Por qué no vienes y me cargas mientras mamá va a ver la comida —sugirió y él recogió a Inojin de los brazos de su esposa con una sonrisa leve. Sin embargo, el bebé no disfrutó del cambio de brazos y gimoteó un poco—. Qué bueno que volviste, cariño —le dijo Ino con su propia voz, revolviendo el caldo humeante sobre la cocina—, ya me estaba sintiendo sola.

—Estuve solamente tres días fuera.

—Y se sintieron como eones.

Sai rio tomando asiento mientras dejaba que Inojin se agarrara de sus dedos y succionara uno buscando comida. El pálido se sonrió atrayendo la mirada de Ino que no dejaba de sorprenderse con el enamoramiento de su esposo con su pequeño hijo de meses.

—¡La cena está lista! —canturreó ella mientras traía el plato para Sai y se lo intercambió por el bebé. Sai no comenzó a comer enseguida hasta que Ino estuvo instalada frente a él, se descubrió el pecho y comenzara a alimentar a Inojin. Simplemente se los quedó mirando interactuar—. ¿Está bien? —Ino recientemente había agarrado la costumbre de cocinar porque nunca se le había dado bien pero ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre se las ingeniaba para aprender algo que no matara a Sai de una indigestión.

—Perfecto.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir bien?

—No, en lo absoluto.

—No te creo —rebatió Ino con una risa. Con Inojin y los gastos extras, Ino ya no contaba con la comida comprada como salvavidas—. Si está malo no tienes por qué comértelo.

—Entonces me dormiría con el estómago vacío.

—¡Sabía que estabas mintiéndome! —exclamó ella—. Estás poniéndote bueno en eso —dijo mirándolo de reojo—, eso es peligroso. —Sai levantó las cejas, confundido, y la florista se puso a reír—. Bueno, no tanto. Quizás cuando tengamos cincuenta años logres engañarme.

—Eso es demasiado tiempo —repuso él y sus ojos se posaron en Inojin—. ¿Cuántos tendría él cuando tengamos cincuenta?

—Unos treinta y tantos —dijo Ino—, pero no pensemos en eso, ¿quieres? Creo que ya me salió una arruga en la frente. —Ino se tocó el entrecejo para liberar tensión. Sai se sonrió, las líneas de expresión que ella mencionaba eran casi invisibles para él.

«Ino.»

Las pupilas de la rubia se perdieron por unos breves instantes y pareció que se desvanecería, pero tan rápido como pasó el atisbo de desmayo desapareció. Sai, sin embargo, se precipitó hacia su esposa para sujetarla por los brazos y su hijo se puso a llorar en el pecho de su madre cuando sintió la sacudida violenta que le habían dado. Ino lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

—¿Cariño…? —preguntó ella batiendo las pestañas rubias. Tras un segundo de titubeos de parte de Sai, Ino volcó toda su atención en el bebé que ya no quería su leche ni mimos, sólo quería desencadenar su enojo.

—Estabas por desmayarte…

—No es cierto, sólo tuve un escalofrío —dijo Ino y frunció el ceño cuando Inojin se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

—Es mejor que te vayas a recostar, Ino —respondió él, grave—. Hablo enserio.

La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar y se levantó del asiento siendo auxiliada por Sai. Ino murmuró otra vez lo bien que se encontraba para que la dejara caminar sola, que no necesitaba que la sujetara de la cintura y que simplemente estaba cansada. Sai no creyó ninguna palabra pero jamás vio en ella un atisbo de mentira. Todo lo que reflejaba Ino era la pura verdad.

«Qué es lo que hay en tu mente»

Ino se detuvo y miró a Sai con los ojos cruzados por la confusión.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Sai frunció los labios.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ah —murmuró ella, volviendo a caminar—, debí haberlo imaginado…

* * *

—No vine a ver a Ino, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura y Sai sonrió a ojos cerrados. La del pelo rosa suspiró, desviando la mirada a Inojin que gateaba a duras penas en el suelo cerca de ellos—. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—No lo sé.

Sakura no comprendió.

—Sólo sé que algo anda mal con ella —continuó algo titubeante—, hay veces que no parece estar aquí. Como si no estuviera en su cuerpo…

—¿Te refieres a su técnica?

—No, es diferente —aseguró él aunque tenía claro que su descripción era bastante similar—. No sé cómo explicarlo...

Estaban en la banca fuera de la Florería y por la calle frente a ellos circulaban una que otra persona que se aventuraba al calor de esa tarde. La rubia apareció a lo lejos y sacudió una mano para hacerse notar. Sai se irguió sobre el asiento y aclarándose la garganta, acordó con Sakura que dejaran su conversación ahí sin decir una palabra.

Ino se les acercó tomando a Inojin en el camino y alzándolos en sus brazos. Sakura acarició un pie del niño en cuando su amiga estuvo a su lado. Fueron escuetas en el saludo.

—¿Dónde está Sarada?

En casa con mi mamá —explicó ella con una sonrisa—. Tenía que hacer unas compras —dijo después—, y pensé que podría conseguir unas flores para Sarada, —Ino sonrió.

La rubia le entregó el bebé a Sai para entrar en la Florería y la campanita de la puerta cantó una melodía aguda y acuática. Sakura miró la puerta unos momentos antes de dar su veredicto con una mirada conciliadora y una caricia al niño de piel de leche y celeste en los ojos.

—Estoy segura que no es nada —le dijo en un susurro y entró a la tienda en silencio.

Sai miró hacia su hijo que murmuraba una tontería con el puño metido en la boca. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a sonreír levemente y se forzó a creer en las palabras de su compañera de equipo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola! He aquí mi nueva tontería. Hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia de trama más bien seria en este _fandom_ porque estoy media aburrida de las comedias jaja necesitaba seriedad en mi vida. Este será un drama y creo que no debería embarcarme en algo así porque ya soy mala actualizando y ésta será una historia más difícil de escribir. Pero no tengo por qué tener mil capítulos listos antes de publicar, ¿no?

 _Agnosia_ : f. med. Incapacidad para reconocer e identificar las informaciones que llegan a través de los sentidos, especialmente la vista.

Espero que les guste, me inspiré en la nueva serie de HBO Westworld, amo el soundtrack, la trama rara y a Dolores *muere*

Besos, RP.


	2. Gusano

**_Agnosia_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

« _Gusano_ »

* * *

«Despierta»

«Es tiempo de despertar»

Ino abrió los ojos en la oscuridad sin una gota de sueño. Estaba segura de que había soñado largamente pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera imágenes, sólo una voz que le hablaba. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido como si se hubiese movido en sueños pero no fue tal caso, estaba casi de la misma posición en la cama como se había quedado dormida y Sai tampoco se había movido un ápice.

La rubia se incorporó de la cama con lentitud, sin querer perturbar a su esposo, y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿Ino? —murmuró Sai levantando la cabeza un poco. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y el pelo desordenado.

—Estaba sofocada, necesitaba un poco de aire —explicó en susurros y tan pronto como sonrió y Sai se volteó para seguir durmiendo, un grito desesperado de su hijo irrumpió en la habitación clamando su auxilio.

Sai saltó de la cama en lo que le latió el corazón y corrió por el pasillo seguido por su esposa, quien se sintió particularmente alarmada. Inojin estaba sentado en el centro de su cama con las manos sobre el rostro, sus dedos estaban estirados, separados y rígidos; como ramas de árboles doblándose hacia los recovecos que formaban las cuencas de sus ojos y las curvas de sus ojeras. Al sentir a Sai entrar a la habitación cubierto por la penumbra, Inojin hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo de reojo, aterrorizado de que fuera alguien más.

Su padre le tomó los hombros y lo giró para que estuvieran de frente en el mismo momento en que Ino prendía la luz. Inojin alejó sus manos tiesas de la cara y comenzó a sollozar, la flexibilidad de sus movimientos fue más evidente y el llanto más potente. Abrazado de Sai, Inojin no levantó la cabeza del hombro de su padre cuando Ino le tocó la cabeza para calmarlo.

—¿Qué pasó, abejita? —le preguntó Ino con la voz más dulce y calmada que logró tras el susto de verlo tan atacado.

Inojin no pudo responder al instante y vociferó una congoja que hizo a Sai buscara la mirada de Ino con el rostro cruzado por la confusión.

—Un sueño —alcanzó a decir Inojin antes de volver a llorar—, mi cerebro —dijo—, tenía un gusano en mi cerebro.

—Debe haber sido una pesadilla —afirmó Sai y la rubia apretó los labios con la rareza de la situación. Inojin hizo el esfuerzo para normalizar su respiración cuando captó lo que su padre decía y se puso a asentir con la cabeza cuando no logró articular alguna palabra.

—No tienes ningún gusano en el cerebro, hijo —le dijo ella.

«Ino»

—Fue muy… real —contestó Inojin un tanto más calmado y casi avergonzado.

—A veces los sueños son así —añadió Sai, restándole importancia e Inojin botó las últimas lágrimas antes de quedarse mudo por la timidez.

Ino instó a su hijo a recostarse sobre su cama y lo arropó con cariño para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Puedes quedarte un rato… conmigo? —le pidió Inojin con un poco recelo—, sólo un momento…, hasta que me duerma —añadió con las mejillas rojas y su madre le acarició el pelo con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —le dijo, sentándose a su lado. Luego se volteó hacia Sai—. Ve a la cama, cariño, voy en un rato.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta con suavidad detrás de él. En temas más íntimos, Inojin confiaba más en Ino y Sai estaba al tanto de eso, su padre era demasiado literal para comprender las emociones de Inojin. Al verse solos, la florista se recortó al lado de su hijo y se miraron en la penumbra con esos ojos idénticos que tenían.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó ella tras un silencio.

—Yo no sé… —dijo Inojin—, ¿hay algo malo en mí?

—No hay nada malo en ti, abejita —contestó Ino, acariciándole una mejilla—. Tu mente es poderosa, mucho más de lo que crees… quizás estás teniendo problemas en controlarla —añadió ella, pensativa.

—¿A ti te pasaba eso cuando eras pequeña?

—Creo que no —dijo—. Pero tú tienes la sangre de tu padre en las venas y sabes lo poderoso que es, serás mucho más poderoso de lo que yo soy. —Ino sonrió, enrollando un mechón de cabello rubio con sus dedos.

Pero su hijo no se sintió orgulloso de las palabras que le dijera Ino y suspiró con pesar.

—¿Qué significa lo que vi?

—Fue sólo un mal sueño.

Inojin apretó los labios y frunció el ceño al no poder evitar que una lágrima mojara su rostro.

—¿Y qué hay si no fuera un sueño?

—Te prometo que no fue nada. —Y selló su juramento con un beso en la frente—. Ahora duerme, abejita.

* * *

Sai despertó en su cama solo y supo que su mujer se había quedado a dormir con su hijo. Se apresuró para bajar, uniformado de pies a cabeza, para alcanzarlos con el desayuno y vio a su hijo comiendo sin ganas y a su esposa preparándose un café. El hombre sonrió y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina buscando la mirada celeste de Inojin, quien se encontraba cabizbajo.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? —le preguntó él e Inojin se encogió de hombros cuando las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Sí…

—Qué bien —dijo él—, me asustaste —confesó y el rubio levantó la cabeza con curiosidad. Era difícil para su padre tener emociones normales y se sintió un tanto halagado por ese comentario inocente.

—Lo lamento, padre.

—No hay por qué —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír y agradeció el café que le dio su esposa.

—¿Te irás ahora? —le preguntó Ino sentándose a su lado. No sonaba del todo feliz.

—En unos minutos —dijo Sai—, si la misión va bien y el clima me acompaña debería volver durante la noche —explicó y la rubia bufó, berrinchuda—. ¿Estarás en la Florería hoy? —preguntó Sai después y la rubia negó con la cabeza. Para Inojin era cosa de todos los días que sus padres se pusieran melosos, que su madre se enfadara y tras una pelea se reconciliaran, para volver a ser melosos otra vez. Sin embargo, jamás se acostumbraba y solía sonrojarse y desaparecer de escena.

—Me llamaron del Cuartel hoy, Ibiki quiere que lo ayude con unos casos —explicó ella sin ánimo. Tras un corto berrinche le tomó una mano e hizo que su esposo la mirara a los ojos—. Sabes lo sensible que me ponen algunos de sus casos —dijo—, quisiera que estuvieras en casa cuando salga del trabajo…

—Haré lo posible por llegar hoy —prometió Sai mansamente y su mujer se le acercó para darle un beso cariñoso en la boca. Inojin no lo soportó mucho más.

—Ya terminé —dijo él, interrumpiendo la escena amorosa de su progenitores quienes lo miraron con sorpresa. Ino quedó abrazada del cuello de su marido, apoyando su pecho en la oreja de Sai—. ¿Puedo irme a la academia ahora? —preguntó sin mirarlos de vuelta, totalmente cohibido.

—Por supuesto —le dijo su madre, separándose de Sai—, deja que termine de arreglarme y nos vamos juntos, ¿sí?

Ino subió a la planta alta, dejándolos solos y en un silencio incómodo para el niño. Sai se terminó el café de un sorbo y comenzó a comer su desayuno que Ino había dejado atrás.

—Sino vuelvo… —le dijo su padre e Inojin lo interrumpió en el acto.

—¿No volverás?

—No lo sé, pero sino vuelvo cuida a tu madre por mí, ¿sí? —le dijo con una sonrisa—, duerme con ella esta noche —solicitó Sai—. No le gustará estar sola después de visitar el Cuartel.

—Está bien… —Inojin no comprendía qué hacía tan terrible al Cuartel que ponía tan sensible a su madre pero simplemente accedió a su petición.

Ino apareció en la cocina con su uniforme oscuro del Cuartel y llamó a Inojin para que se fueran. Sai se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa para acompañarlos hasta la puerta. «Está despidiéndose —pensó Inojin con un mal presentimiento—, no volverá esta noche…»

* * *

Una camilla entró al edificio en dirección a la morgue y la rubia detuvo su andar para ver la precesión del cuerpo diminuto cubierto por una sábana blanca. Era un niño pequeño que no debiera tener más edad que Inojin en ese momento. Ese tipo de acontecimientos la herían de manera violenta después de dar a luz a su hijo y tendría la imagen en la retina durante todo lo que restara del día.

Shizune apareció en escena, dirigiéndose a la morgue, siguiendo a la camilla que trasportaba al niño, meditabunda. La curiosidad hizo que Ino detuviera a Shizune antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo y sus acompañantes pararon la camilla cuando vieron interrumpido el camino de la encargada de las autopsias.

—Qué pasó con él.

La otrora aprendiza de la señora Tsunade sonrió con pesar ante ella.

—Homicidio —le dijo—, lo encontraron fuera de la Villa. Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que lo mató.

—¿Es un caso de Ibiki? —preguntó Ino, asustada de tener que trabajar con un niño tan pequeño.

Shizune miró de reojo a sus acompañantes antes de responder. Había algo extraño en todo el asunto.

—No puedo dar más información pero… —Shizune avanzó hasta la camilla y descubrió al cadáver hasta el pecho. Estaba amoratado y rígido pero con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiese muerto intentando saber qué era lo que le ocurría. De su cuero cabelludo salía sangre coagulada de manera irregular. La morena se puso un guante de látex en una de sus manos para levantarle el cabello para mostrarle la rareza del asesinato—. Tiene varios agujeros en el cráneo y serpentean en el cerebro varias veces de manera irregular, es casi como…

Ino habló por encima de sus palabras.

—Como si un gusano se hubiese comido su cerebro.

—Exacto. —Shizune no supo qué más decir—. ¿Estás bien? Quizás necesites sentarte.

—No es necesario, solamente recordé algo. Tengo que irme ahora.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : Hola, había escrito una nota final pero ff me jugó una mala pasada y me eliminó todo lo que había dicho jaja ¡ESTÚPIDA MI NOTA IDIOTA! La historia irá más o menos rápida para no darme tiempo para aburrirme o drenarme de inspiración jaja ya tengo escrito de lo que pasará después pero ya tengo claro que será super difícil pero no me arrepiento de nada jajaja Realmente se me olvidó todo lo que había escrito así que lo dejo hasta aquí *sniff*

Muchas gracias a los comentarios hermosos de Littner-Yoko, Rominitax15 (Espero que los 84 años no hayan sido tan terribles jajajaja me dio mucha risa todo tu rw, ¡gracias!), salomon day, smex-yui28 ( _I love you so hard_ , sigues todo mi SaiIno habido y por haber), Sybloominai (hermana preciosa, espero que te guste, eres y siempre serás mi lectora preferida y a la que siempre apuntaré a que te gusten mis historias aunque no siempre lo logre, _I love youuu_ )y Susumi (A lo que me refería con que se me haría difícil escribir esto es por el drama que tengo por delante, no por el SaiIno que son mi OTP. El único lugar que me son complicados es en _Después de la guerra_ porque el ChoKarui es demasiado maravilloso y me absorben inspiración jajajaja)

Besos varios, RP.


	3. Posesión

**_Agnosia_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

« _Posesión_ »

* * *

Ino se había encerrado en una oficina cuando fue incapaz de calmarse y el llanto la atacara como hacía tanto no lo hacía. Se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, llorando sin disimulo y con mucho pánico, de esos llantos que sólo su padre podía calmar. Inoichi la abrazaba y le hablaba amorosamente llamándola su «abejita», como ella misma había empezado a decirle a Inojin desde que era bebé. Aquel recuerdo la angustió todavía más. Desde que era madre las noticias tristes que involucraban niños la afectaban demasiado y el niño fallecido con los agujeros en el cráneo que simulaban un gusano la habían destruido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la obligaron a actuar rápido y se pasó una mano por la cara para enjuagarse las lágrimas. Era Anko y no pareció sorprendida por su estado.

—Ha habido una llamada —le dijo, su voz era seria—, era Iruka desde la Academia. Algo pasó.

* * *

Las clases teóricas siempre hacían que Chouchou se adormeciera y solía ser el Yamanaka quien la instaba a concentrarse en el maestro Aburame. Esta vez fue diferente, el niño rubio y blanco como la leche había permanecido taciturno toda la primera clase y durante el receso, y no reaccionaba ni a los comentarios sarcásticos de la hija de Chouji que la niña usaba para hacerlo reaccionar mal.

Para la segunda lección del día, a eso de las diez de la mañana, Shikadai notó que Inojin estaba empapado de sudor y que se encontraba febril, pero no dijo nada hasta que la propia Chouchou reaccionó.

—Inojin, ¿qué te pasa?

—Oye —musitó el Nara, tan contrariado como lo estaba Chouchou.

—¿Algo que quieran compartir? ¿Nara, Akimichi? —preguntó Aburame sin siquiera darse la vuelta y toda la clase se volteó hacia el último mesón de la izquierda, el de los acusados.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso y el hijo de Shikamaru abrió la boca sin decir ninguna palabra al comprender que su amigo no estaba teniendo una reacción normal, no era parecido a nada de lo que había visto.

—¡Algo le está pasando a Inojin!

Tan pronto como la niña gritó asustada, el rostro pálido del heredero del apellido Yamanaka se estrelló contra la madera oscura del mesón, entre los pasmados Chouchou y Shikadai, que no atinaron a sostenerlo como cuando utilizaba su técnica de transferencia de mente. Esta vez era distinta e inesperada.

—¡Apártense! —bociferó Shino acercándoseles raudo y tanto Shikadai como Chouchou se levantaron de sus respectivos puestos para darles espacio.

El maestro primero lo analizó desde la distancia, el niño rubio tenía los ojos mal cerrados, las pupilas enloquecidas y murmuraba palabras inteligibles. Diversos temblores sacudían su cuerpo rígido y los dedos de sus manos estaban torcidos entre sí de maneras espantosas. Sin duda se trataba de una situación anormal y con cuidado lo levantó pidiéndole a Chouchou que sostuviera su cabeza y se marcharon a la enfermería sin que ningún niño dijera una palabra.

Shikadai quedó sólo en su mesón con los ojos desorbitados y tan pronto como sus compañeros de clase se le acercaron a pedirle detalles, se marchó del aula.

* * *

« _Padre_ »

Sai se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz de su hijo en la mente en la forma de un recuerdo súbito. En medio de su travesía por el bosque él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba aproximadamente la Aldea, y se preguntó qué era lo que había gatillado tal recuerdo.

Enseguida el Yamanaka convertido sacudió sus temores y resolvió seguir con su camino, decidiendo que aquello no sería más que el síntoma de ver a su primogénito paralizado por el terror de un mal sueño. Ino siempre decía lo sensible que se había vuelto tras dar a luz y tímidamente él también se sentía así.

Sai no tenía los poderes mentales que tenían su esposa e Inojin, era imposible que hubiese tenido una premonición.

¿O no?

* * *

Cuando Ino entró a la pequeña habitación del Hospital contuvo una exclamación de alivio cuando vio a su pequeño retoño despierto y respondiendo un par de preguntas a Hana Inuzuka que las hacía de enfermera a esa hora en el Hospital.

—Ah, Ino, veo que ya te enteraste —le dijo la mayor al verla entrar—. Tu hijo ya se encuentra bien aunque se encuentra con una ligera pérdida de memoria —explicó Hana mientras la Yamanaka se ubicaba a un lado de su hijo y le acariciaba la cabeza—. Al parecer no ha sido nada muy preocupante, Shizune vendrá a examinarlo en un instante.

—Gracias —respondió Ino y la Inuzuka se marchó después de dejar la ficha médica llenada por ella misma en el pie de la cama de Inojin.

Al verse a solas, Ino dio rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones y llenó de preguntas a su hijo que se sintió abrumado por preocuparla de esa manera.

—Me siento bien, mamá, en serio. Estaba en clases y después no recuerdo nada, y desperté aquí —dijo él con tristeza—. Mi cabeza me duele un poco.

—Verás que no es nada, abejita —le prometió la rubia tomándolo fuertemente de su mano y dándole un beso en la frente—. Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré tu comida favorita y veremos una película. Mañana no tienes por qué ir a la Academia, te quedarás a dormir todo lo que quieras…

Eso le pareció fantástico a Inojin.

Sakura entró en la habitación un momento después y el alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Ino cuando los saludó. Lo primero que hizo fue revolver el cabello rubio del chico y preguntarle una tontería, para hacerlo sonreír, y después tomó la ficha médica con las notas de Hana mientras seguía parloteando.

—Supe que tu papá salió de la Aldea esta mañana —divagó Sakura mientras leía—, ¿estás seguro que no te has desmayado para que tu mamá se ponga amorosa contigo?

—No… —respondió Inojin sonrojado.

—Bueno, Inojin, te quedarás esta tarde acostado aquí, ¿sí? Shizune recomendó hacer un examen.

—¿Qué tipo de examen? —preguntó Ino.

—Mediremos sus ondas cerebrales —respondió la Uchiha convertida—, al ser Yamanaka pensó que podía tener relación —dijo—. Dime, Inojin, ¿cómo has dormido últimamente?

—Normal —respondió él.

—«Tuvo una pesadilla —pensó la madre. Aunque tuviera la corazonada simplemente había sido un caso particular y no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse—. Quizás…»

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Tuve un día libre y sólo me puse a escribir a las 23:00, picoteando varios documentos word para adivinar cuál era el afortunado. Fue un _fail_ completo, podría haber hecho dos publicaciones hoy(?) pero no, la poca costumbre me jugó una mala pasada.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios de Rominitax15 y Ardentida, y gente invisible, espero no haberlos desanimado con la laaaargaaa espera.

Besos, RP.


	4. Trance

**Agnosia**

Capítulo 3

 _«Trance»_

* * *

Ino se volteó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y vio que Sakura entró a la habitación a oscuras para presenciar el examen del heredero Yamanaka. El niño estaba en la habitación más interior bocarriba y con la cabeza metida dentro de la circunferencia principal del escáner que le mediría las ondas cerebrales.

Sakura se acercó al botón que la comunicaría con la habitación del escáner y lo presionó, y su voz se transportó hasta donde se encontraba Inojin.

—El examen comenzará, trata de no moverte, ¿sí?

El niño asintió y se mantuvo inmóvil mientras la máquina se encendía y lo iluminaba con una luz roja.

Ino se relamió los labios secos. Había llorado tanto que parecía que toda ella se había secado y sus ojos enrojecidos le daban el aspecto de un alma en pena.

—¿Han podido comunicarse con Sai? —preguntó la rubia sin quitarle un ojo a su hijo. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Pero pronto lo harán. Ya va viajando un equipo para reemplazarlo —explicó su amiga de la infancia—. No te preocupes, lo que le pasó a Inojin ha de haber sido nada.

Ino sufrió un escalofrío y demoró una respuesta.

—¿Y entonces por qué me siento tan intranquila? —preguntó seria y la pelirrosa no tuvo una respuesta que darle. Ambas miraron la imagen que producía el escáner y no hubo nada llamativo que pudiera alarmarles…

«Ino.»

Todo el vello de la rubia se erizó como si le hubieran susurrado directo en la nuca pero de alguna manera ella sabía que no había sido así. Sakura no se había dado por aludida con aquel llamado y a Ino se le taparon los oídos como para que no oyera nada más que su respiración.

«Ino.»

Volvieron a decirle directo en la mente. Era la voz de un hombre.

«Es tiempo que me dejes entrar»

Un delgado dedo de sangre se arrastró por la piel bajo la nariz de Ino sin que ella se inmutara. Sakura estaba absorta mirando la pantalla que reproducía la actividad cerebral de Inojin analizando las pequeñas anormalidades que iban aumentando conforme iba pasando el tiempo. Las pupilas de Ino se perdían en la parte más alta de sus globos oculares…

—Ino, ¿estás mirando esto…? —La médico apuntó con el dedo índice el punto en el que el color rojo en el cerebro de Inojin se hacía más intenso. Ino no respondió y ella se volteó en su búsqueda—. ¿Ino…? —La cabeza de la rubia estaba derrumbada hacia uno de sus hombros—. ¡Ino!

Sakura le levantó la cabeza pero ésta simplemente seguía inerte y trató de despertarla dándole golpes en las mejillas y llamándola reiteradamente por su nombre.

—Trance… —murmuró ella y la pantalla del escáner se volvió completamente roja.

La Uchiha convertida se cubrió la cara cuando los aparatos médicos devoraron mucha energía y las luces del techo explotaron sobrecalentadas. Sakura masculló al escuchar la alarma que se escuchó fuera de la habitación y se dirigió al botón que la comunicaba con la habitación más interior donde se encontraba Inojin para hablarle pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que ocurría dentro.

El chico estaba sacudiéndose enloquecido al interior del escáner, con la nariz embebida en su propia sangre y las pupilas perdidas.

* * *

Sai vomitó aire y saliva. La señorita Shizune lo miró con un silencio respetuoso desde el centro de la habitación a la espera que recobrara su compostura. Hubo un intercambio de miradas escuetas y la conversación se reanudó. A Sai le latían las sienes de la manera más horrorosa que recordara jamás.

—Algo pasó durante el escáner… Ambos colapsaron casi al mismo tiempo, realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió —relató la mayor, abrazándose del historial médico de Inojin, que habían leído, releído y reescrito sin tener una causa posible. Shizune miró al padre y al esposo que regresaba a la Aldea de la peor forma posible—. Lo lamento mucho. Sakura y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlos despertar.

—Estuve con ellos esta mañana —le dijo él, su tono de voz era el de una persona que no acababa de entender todo lo que le habían dicho.

—Sé que es difícil entender.

Sai se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió a cruzar los brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho. Shizune suspiró sin saber qué más hacer.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche junto a Inojin —le dijo y el padre asintió, frunciendo los labios sin mirarla—. Te llevaré a la habitación en la que se encuentra —especificó después y le enseñó la salida. No había visto a ninguno de los dos desde que había llegado a toda prisa al hospital y la angustia la sentía en la boca del estómago.

Inojin no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estaban y tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, el padre se abalanzó hasta la cama de su primogénito con un sollozo atorado en la garganta. Sai puso una mano sobre la frente del niño y lo acarició repetidamente en un intento porque despertara ante su contacto. Como era de esperarse, Inojin no abrió los ojos ni pareció escucharlo y Sai se desmoronó sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

—Inojin… —gimoteó silenciosamente al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo nuevamente. Con uno de sus dedos delgados y largos delineó la comisura de sus labios—. Pareciera como si estuviera dormido —divagó Sai con la voz neutra. No había lágrimas en su rostro blanquecino.

—Se encuentra en una especie de trance al igual que Ino.

—He visto la técnica mental de Ino muchas veces y jamás dura tanto tiempo —divagó otra vez y Shizune asintió.

—No se trata de la transferencia de mentes, la técnica requiere de _chackra_ y ninguno de los dos está gastándolo —le dijo ella en tanto Sai acariciaba el cabello platinado de su hijo sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Más bien es como si sus mentes no estuvieran presentes.

—¿Dónde podrán haber ido?

—Shikamaru está investigándolo.

«Es grave», pensó él, «si está involucrado lo es.»

—¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?

—Te llevaré a su habitación —dijo Shizune y caminó hacia la salida para esperarlo junto a la puerta, en tanto Sai se acercó a besar la frente de su hijo antes de seguirla.

* * *

Delante de ella había un bosque congelado que se extendía más allá de su vista. Ino se vio a sí misma gris, con el vaho que salía de su boca elevándose en el aire a su alrededor, prueba inequívoca de que el mundo en el que se encontraba estaba muerto y frío.

—Inojin… —susurró ella, temblando, totalmente segura de que había viajado al mismo lugar al que se había ido su hijo—. ¿Dónde estamos? —Ino se lamió los labios y los sintió congelados, estarían morados.

Por mucho frío que sintiera, por mucho dolor que sintiera en las rodillas, los dedos y su espalda, la rubia decidió avanzar al bosque, y la nieve bajo sus pies crujió con cada paso que daba. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué ella e Inojin estaban ahí?

—Sai… —Ino pensó en su esposo y cerró los ojos, queriendo descansar de alguna manera de ese suplicio mientras caminaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Bajo la capa de nieve había piedra oscura y afilada, y sus manos se partieron quedando a carne viva con demasiada facilidad.

Incapaz de ponerse a llorar cuando vio los borbotones de sangre que salían de las palmas de sus manos, las ocultó entre las axilas y las apretó para detener el flujo. Dando un quejido de dolor, Ino se levantó otra vez y resolvió permanecer despierta hasta que encontrara a su hijo.

—No puedo dormirme, no puedo… —se dijo ella al sentir el viento frío levantándose para golpearla en la cara. Al menos la sangre estaba tibia y le calentaba los costados…

Con el viento vino la tormenta de nieve que la envolvió en un mar de blanco que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—No puedo…

* * *

«Sai»

Ella alguna vez había entrado muy profundo dentro de su mente para sacarlo de donde estaba confinado y ahora que ella enfrentaba algo parecido…

Sai le pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la piel rosada de ella. Parecía muerta pero los monitores que estaban conectados en la cabeza y el pecho le aseguraban lo contrario. Su cabello platinado, que normalmente se veía resplandeciente, estaba opaco y enredado, y lo habían amarrado con una cola alta como Ino llevaba su cabello durante su juventud. No había forma que Sai pudiera entrar en su mente y traerla de vuelta como ella había hecho con él en el País del Silencio.

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta y Sai miró hacia la entrada sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Shikamaru lo saludó con un solemne movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó hacia su lado.

Sin esperar más preámbulos, Sai tomó la palabra primero.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

El silencio del Nara le insinuó que era inútil intentar colaborar.

—Estamos trabajando en eso —dijo.

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿A los dos?

Shikamaru tampoco tenía respuesta para aquello.

—Pienso que la situación de Ino es la consecuencia de lo que ocurre con Inojin. Después de todo, ella entró en trance después de él —explicó.

—No hay alguien que pueda traerlos de vuelta como Ino lo hizo conmigo hace años atrás…

El Nara interrumpió su propuesta con una negativa con la cabeza.

—Un miembro del Clan Yamanaka ya ha venido a verlos y no logra encontrarlos. Es como si ninguno de los dos estuviera presente…

—¿Pero cómo…?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Shikamaru, mirando a su compañera de reojo—, pero ten por seguro que Ino está intentando volver, donde quiera que esté.

Sai apretó la boca y se dio la vuelta, acercándosele a su esposa para tomarla de una mano y darle un beso en su dorso y luego apoyarla en su frente pálida. Después de eso se marchó de la habitación sin decir más, para dirigirse a la de su hijo, con el atisbo de una lágrima en uno de sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Ay, tengo sueñito y este es el fic más _liviano_ y cortito para actualizar jaja Ya quiero llegar al _climax_ así que espero llegar en el siguiente o el siguiente al siguiente, porque estoy traumada con los fics largos *tiene uno inconcluso de 46 capítulos* Y estoy con el hype porque el capítulo SaiIno por excelencia salió en la serie pero falló en ser fiel a las novelas, aparte me quejo porque el animador? del capítulo dibujaba mal a Sai :( Fue demasiado corto su momento, se supone que Ino se sumergía mucho y estaba casi muriéndose de tanto que nadaba dentro de Sai(?) Pero no, acá lo encontró rápido jaja el opening lo animó mejor(?) fue super fiel jajajaja Y todos sabemos que Ino es de ataques de larga distancia, es una dps range por excelencia, y estaba de tank?! No sé ah, como que se me hizo raro pero ¡no me quejo! La hicieron pelear al menos...

Pero bueno, amo el SaiIno por sobretodas las cosas.

*Quiere ideas cursis para escribirlos pero no tiene ideas, ¡denme sus ideas!*

Gracias a Ardentida, smex-yui28, AsahiDragneel77 y a chibieiki por sus hermosos rw.

Besos, RP.


	5. Sonámbula

**_Agnosia_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

«Sonámbula»

* * *

Shikamaru lo había invitado a almorzar ese día, y aunque no sentía hambre en lo absoluto, se obligó a comer un poco para no enfermarse.

Durante la comida el estratega le había hablado de lo poco que había avanzado en la investigación y que ese mismo día Ibiki iba a ver a Ino para dar su hipótesis. Después de todo, él había trabajado lado a lado con Inoichi Yamanaka y luego de que éste falleciera durante la Guerra, Ino había tomado su lugar. No había mejor conocedor de lo que podía lograr la mente que un torturador.

«Papá»

Sai se alejó el bocado de la boca, como si estuviera paralizándose y Shikamaru pronto lo notó.

—¿Sai?

—Debo irme —dijo el susodicho mientras se levantaba raudo de la mesa que compartían en la cafetería del Hospital y corría escalera arriba.

—¡Sai! —gritó para que volviera—, maldición —masculló a regañadientes y buscó dinero en su bolsillo para lanzarlo a la mesa y correr tras él.

Sai subió dos pisos sin poder quitarse esa horrible sensación de encima, a punto de vomitar lo que había alcanzado a comer. Sus sandalias lo hicieron deslizar por el suelo cuando dobló en una esquina y entró a la habitación de Inojin aventando la puerta en el proceso.

Inojin seguía inconsciente en su cama pero sus labios temblaban, como si estuviera llorando. Sai se le acercó con cautela y con sorpresa notó un vaho gélido salir de su boca. Sus labios estaban morados como si tuviera hipotermia en un día de verano. Pero él no le dio importancia a ese detalle. Sai había sufrido una desilusión cuando comprendió que Inojin no lo había llamado telepáticamente ni que él mismo tenía la percepción suficiente para escucharlo.

De pronto, los labios del niño se detuvieron de súbito.

—¿Inojin? —murmuró Sai en un susurro, despejándole la frente pálida del flequillo rubio, pero su hijo no dio señales de escucharlo ni de consciencia.

En ese momento, Shikamaru entró a la habitación con la respiración entrecortada y Sai, con los hombros caídos, se volteó hacia él negando con la cabeza.

—Pensé que había despertado…

—¿Por qué pensarías eso? —cuestionó el Nara, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta de la habitación del hospital—. Las enfermeras nos informarían de cualquier noticia que surja.

Sai se sonrió con tristeza.

—A veces siento que me habla mentalmente… —dijo él—, sé que es idiota y que no tengo los poderes mentales de Ino…

Pero lejos que Shikamaru lo considerara tonto, sonrió y le tomó un hombro como para darle ánimos.

—Pero Inojin sí y quizás está intentando comunicarse contigo. —Shikamaru miró hacia la ventana para calcular la hora—. Estás cansado, por qué no vas a tu casa y duermes un poco. Trata de descansar, has estado mucho tiempo en el hospital sin poder hacerlo. Yo me quedaré aquí —y dicho esto, Shikamaru tomó una silla, la acercó a la cama de Inojin y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que una ducha no me haría nada de mal.

* * *

El turno de noche era solitario y si no estabas acostumbrado, hasta daba miedo. El hospital era tétrico de noche, no todos los pasillos estaban iluminados y los enfermos no emitían ruido alguno. No debía haber visitas ni personas deambulando sin ninguna identificación. Por lo que el sonido de alguien caminando en el pasillo cercano a una enfermera novata no era usual…

—¿Quién anda ahí?

La figura cubierta por la sombra del pasillo se le quedó mirando por una fracción de segundo antes de echarse a correr. La enfermera se quedó quieta con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y no pudo moverse hasta que los pasos del intruso se escuchaban lejos. Ella miró hacia atrás, buscando a alguien que la auxiliara pero no encontró a nadie. Ninguna enfermera, ningún médico, nadie de seguridad.

Aspirando hondo, ella se puso a caminar como un cervatillo asustado, rezando cada vez que llegaba a una esquina. Estaban en el quinto piso, en el ala de los enfermos graves y gravísimos, muchos en coma inducido, por lo que un enfermo corriendo por ahí no era del todo posible.

—Oh, Dios… —masculló la enfermera al ver una de las puertas de las habitaciones abierta y lo que parecía ser una persona desmayada con medio cuerpo en el pasillo. La chica llegó hasta ella corriendo, comprobó su pulso y entró a la habitación del niño a toda velocidad, para tocar el botón de emergencias para atraer al personal. En el pie de la cama del niño inconsciente se leía el nombre de Yamanaka Inojin, y a juzgar por el pelo rubio de ambos, la mujer desmayada debía ser su madre.

* * *

—¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?

—La enfermera dijo que vio a alguien corriendo por el pasillo antes de encontrarla —contestó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido. A mitad de la noche habían llamado a Sai para avisarle que su esposa había tenido un «incidente» pero jamás habría pensado que aquello fuera encontrarla inconsciente en la habitación de Inojin.

Shikamaru había acudido al llamado también y al poco tiempo después, Choji y Temari aparecieron para acompañarlos. Sai les agradeció a los tres pero no se incluyó en el grupo mientras esperaban respuestas de los médicos, simplemente se quedó apoyado sobre una pared, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin tener idea porque estaban pasando esas cosas.

—¿Café? —le preguntó Temari, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y le extendió un café oscuro y bien amargo.

—Gracias.

Ella le dedicó una escueta sonrisa y volvió a sentarse junto a su marido y al enorme Akimichi.

—¿Shikadai? —preguntó Choji, aguantando un bostezo.

—Durmiendo. Kankuro está en la aldea, lo dejé a cargo.

Sai se vio reflejado en la superficie del café y se vio cansado, ojeroso y hasta más viejo. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo y un completo inútil. Si tan sólo Ino hubiese permanecido consciente por más tiempo podrían haberle preguntado qué estaba pasándoles y qué podría hacer él para ayudarlos. De pronto Sai se sintió asqueado y vertió el café dentro de un macetero sin miramientos.

—¿Señor Yamanaka? —preguntó un médico de turno y Sai se le acercó raudo. Los tres acompañantes se levantaron al unísono—. Su esposa está estable y de vuelta en su habitación.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Sai no esperó que le dieran indicaciones puesto ya se sabía el camino de memoria. Se sentía mareado pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo dentro de la habitación de Ino. Ella estaba pulcramente instalada en su cama, las sábanas estiradas por una enfermera como si hubiese usado una plancha y un golpe en la cabeza le hablaba del desmayo que había sufrido. El pálido se le acercó con sigilo y la tomó de la mano al tiempo que se hincaba a su lado.

—Por favor —le pidió en un susurro—, despierta…

El marido de Ino le apretó su mano helada con las dos de él como para transferirle energía que la ayudara a despertar. Sai cerró los ojos cuando empezaron a arderle y supo que quería llorar, y no pudo contra el deseo de ocultar su rostro tras el puño que había formado sobre la mano de Ino.

—Por favor.

Una máquina que permanecía quieta y que le medía las ondas cerebrales comenzó a latir de la nada, y antes de que Sai entendiera que algo estaba pasando, su esposa abría los ojos con gran dificultad.

—¿Cariño? —murmuró Ino apenas despierta. Los ojos se le iban a ratos—, ¿qué ocurre? Yo…, no recuerdo nada…

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Para Ardentida, sé que amas esta historia :) Hola, sé que me he demorado siglos en volver a aparecer, he estado en una sequía literaria que ha durado eones y espero que termine y me deje continuar esta historia y _Después de la guerra_ xD Quedó corto pero creo que el final era el preciso, y ya estoy empezando a acercarme al climax o preclimax jaja

Gracias a los comentarios en el capítulo anterior de Migikuzushi, Ardentida, Midochan949, AsahíDragneel77, Un fan, Littner Yoko y Oveja salvaje, hay un par que no recordaba que tenía :D No esperaba que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptación :)

Besitos, RP.


	6. Un amigo

_Advertencia: El capítulo 4 está subido hace un par de días pero hubo un error en la matrix y ff nunca actualizó la fecha del update o mandó los correos correspondientes, así que nadie se enteró del capítulo (menos sxem-yui28 que se enteró solita jaja) ni el fanfic apareció en las primeras páginas. Si el error no está solucionado y ven esto, les sugiero que se pasen al capítulo anterior antes de leer este jaja._

* * *

 ** _Agnosia_**

 _Capítulo 5_

 _«Un amigo»_

* * *

«Ven, encuéntrame, Ino»

«¿Dónde…?»

«Es tiempo de despertar»

Ino abrió los ojos, estaba sentada sobre una silla de ruedas en la habitación de Inojin. Sai la había posicionado a un lado de la cama de su hijo lo más cercano posible, lo suficiente como para que ella le tomara una mano y cerrara los ojos, buscando la forma de ir al lugar estéril y congelado que ella había visitado.

—¿Recuerdas algo…? —preguntó Sai y ella miró de soslayo con mucho sigilo.

—No —respondió de manera cauta. No quería mentirle a su esposo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él notara el engaño, pero Sai permaneció en silencio sujetando su silla.

Su esposo sonó un tanto decepcionado.

—Cuando estuviste inconsciente…

—No vi nada.

—¿Ni siquiera a Inojin?

Ino se quedó en blanco en un momento, no mentiría si dijera que no lo había sentido pero…

—Lo sentí cerca —murmuró ella y su mano se posó en su corazón, como si buscara a su hijo dentro de ella—, aunque no lo viera, sabía que estaba cerca.

Su esposo le tomó un hombro suavemente.

—Él volverá, sé que lo hará —dijo Sai e Ino posó su mano sobre la de su esposo como dándole la razón.

—«O lo haré volver yo misma —pensó la rubia presa de la desesperación.

* * *

La neblina se hizo más densa y las primeras gotas de aguanieve cayeron sobre la cara pálida de Inojin, que corría cansado por el bosque ralo que crecía en ese frío. Por más que mirara hacia atrás, no lograba divisar a su cazador…, pero que no lo viera, no significaba que no existía.

«Ven a mí»

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Inojin al tiempo que tropezaba y caía sobre el lodo, dando fin a su huida—. ¿Quién eres?

El chico dio vueltas en el fango intentando saber de dónde se aproximaba y hacia dónde debía correr, pero entre más buscaba, más se desorientaba y más desesperado se tornaba. Al final, Inojin se tapó los ojos, derrotado y llorando.

—Por favor… —pidió—, quiero irme a casa…

Inojin se sobresaltó de pronto y al abrir los ojos, se vio en otro lugar, sentado en medio de la negrura infinita. No había ruido alguno, simplemente su voz y el eco que producía.

—¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El chico se puso de pie y se miró las manos y el cuerpo, antes cubiertos de lodo, ahora impecables.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido…

— _No tiene por qué tenerlo._ —La voz de un hombre resonó a sus espaldas, más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado y lo hizo dar un salto de espanto—. Hola, Inojin…

Era un hombre joven de no más de treinta y cinco años, alto, con el pelo largo y de un rubio anaranjado. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, como los de una gacela, y aunque lo identificaba como la voz que había escuchado antes, no lo percibía como alguien malo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy un amigo.

Inojin no se sintió convencido. Era algo sospechoso para un adulto decir eso a un niño, pero quiso continuar con la conversación por miedo a lo que podría hacer después.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Encerrados en tu mente —le dijo y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el cielo con aires dubitativos—, pero podríamos salir si tú lo deseas. Sólo debes hacer algo a cambio…

Inojin tuvo la urgencia de huir.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Déjame tomar el control y volverás a casa.

El hombre hizo el ademán de poner una mano sobre su cabeza pero Inojin se sacudió sin miramientos y dio un salto hacia atrás.

—No confío en ti.

El aludido se puso serio de pronto y ya no se vio tan amable como antes.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto. —Y se marchó tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

* * *

— _¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?_

Ibiki estaba detrás de la ventana polarizada, de pie delante de Ino, quien se encontraba sentaba tras una mesa de brillo platinado. Ella estaba seria y miraba al frente sin que sus ojos vieran a Ibiki. La voz férrea del torturador no hacía efecto alguno en la mujer pero Shikamaru teorizaba que era por la costumbre de trabajar en la misma División que él. Sai y el estratega miraban todo lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación del Cuartel de Tortura y Espionaje, protegidos por la ventana que sólo permitía la visión por un lado. Sai estaba tenso aunque no se le notaba a simple vista.

— _Sí_ —respondió Ino sin emitir alguna emoción de ansiedad, miedo o tristeza.

— _Dime por qué estás aquí._

— _Porque no creen en mí_ —dijo ella y apartó la vista hacia la ventana, y Sai sintió que lo observaba como si la película polarizada no estuviera ahí—. _¿Hay alguien mirándonos?_ —preguntó algo tímida.

— _Concéntrate en lo que ocurre dentro de estas cuatro paredes_ —le respondió Ibiki con una seriedad gélida. La habitación también estaba protegida contra los sensores y el conocimiento de Ino del exterior bien podía ser por su paso por el Cuartel—. _¿Estás segura que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió mientras estabas inconsciente?_

— _Escuché una voz_ —dijo ella y por primera vez se vio afectada. Ino desvió la vista hacia sus manos que estaban en su regazo y la voz se le quebró—, _sé que también le habla a Inojin_ —dijo—. _Lo escucho hace un tiempo_ —aseguró y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que se le formaban.

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti esta voz?_

— _No lo sé._

— _Sí lo sabes_.

— _¡No lo sé!_

— _¿Por qué a ti?_

— _Me pide que lo encuentre, que recuerde, ¡pero yo no sé nada!_

Shikamaru suspiró y retiró la vista de la ventana, atrayendo la atención de Sai. No vio cuando Ibiki sacó un pergamino del bolsillo, lo estiró sobre la mesa platinada y le puso la mano planchada sobre un sello. Ino dio un respingo pero rápidamente agachó la cabeza con pérdida completa de consciencia. Viéndola así, Sai sintió que su garganta se apretaba y lo estrangulaba desde el interior.

—Una voz… —Sai estaba abrumado, incrédulo de que alguien más estuviera involucrado en lo que le pasaba a su esposa e hijo.

—Por qué no vas a ver a Inojin —le sugirió Shikamaru mirando la intervención del torturador y el artista se encogió de hombros—, yo me quedaré aquí y te avisaré si ocurre alguna cosa. —Cuando no lo vio moverse enseguida, Shikamaru frunció el ceño—. Un hospital nunca es un buen lugar para un niño y menos si está solo.

—Quiero quedarme, si Ibiki logra descubrir algo más quiero saber.

Inojin también estaba inconsciente y tal como Shikamaru, Sakura le había prometido que le avisaría si había un cambio en su estado y hasta ese momento, ninguna palabra había llegado desde el hospital. Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Shikamaru siguió hablando.

—Inojin puede despertar en cualquier momento —dijo—, querrá tener a su padre cerca.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y le dio un último vistazo a la ventana que le mostraba a Ino con la cabeza mansa y a Ibiki comprobando sus signos mentales.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Como el error de la matrix no se solucionó solo, obligada a actualizar de nuevo jaja todo por los sensuales reviews x'''D son único sueldo(?)

Ya, a partir de ahora la historia se vuelve bizarra y no sé, como que me da miedo seguir avanzando xD quizás se termine en uno o dos capítulos más D: es tan improvisada esta trama... sólo tengo los cimientos y sé a dónde quiero llegar, más o menos jaja D:

Espero que revisan el correo :( sino me muero de ansiedá jaja

Besos, RP.


	7. Clarividencia

_El error en la matrix persiste al menos para mí :( y en mi afán porque escuchen mi elegía escribo como loca, para que al menos, un capítulo tenga su alerta jaja a este paso la terminaré sin que la mayoría se entere(?)_

* * *

 ** _Agnosia_**

 _Capítulo 6_

 _«Clarividencia»_

* * *

Vestida con una simple bata de hospital hasta media pierna y una identificación atada en la muñeca, Ino revoloteó como una loca por la habitación en que la habían encerrado. La rubia estaba consciente que la habían llevado al área siquiátrica y le habían asignado una habitación especialmente diseñada para que los sensores como ella no tuvieran manera de saber lo que acontecía en el exterior, ni pudiera comunicarse con el exterior mediante sus poderes psíquicos. Tampoco podía tratar de localizar a Inojin.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón, la puerta al exterior se abrió y dejó ver a Sakura, que traía una caja con un par de utensilios de aseo. Su cara, sin embargo, no transmitía buenas noticias.

—Te traje un par de cosas —comenzó diciendo mientras se acercaba, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta hermética para que Ino no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar—, Sai me comentó que tu cabello estaba perdiendo brillo y pensé que podríamos intentar arreglarlo un poco.

—No quiero nada de eso, ¡sácame de aquí! —Realmente parecía una loca—. No entienden, necesito salir y traer de vuelta a Inojin.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, poniéndose seria.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Ino —le dijo—. Nos mentiste, nos ocultaste la verdad…

—¡No sabía cómo reaccionar…! ¡Yo…!

—Perdimos tiempo, si tan sólo nos hubieras informado antes… —Ino la interrumpió con un manotazo que aventó la caja al suelo.

—Nadie más que yo puede hacer algo para remediarlo. Nadie sabe lo que yo o Inojin podemos hacer con la mente…

Sakura frunció los labios, intentando controlar el enojo que estaba floreciendo en su interior.

—No puedo hacer nada, Ibiki lo ha ordenado —dijo y aunque le costara, admitió lo peor: —Y Sai está de acuerdo.

Ino se sobresaltó.

—¿Sai…?

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste la noche que apareciste en la habitación de Inojin?

La florista quedó muda, era verdad que no lo recordaba, pero ya que había mentido antes era difícil que ahora le creyeran. Sakura se la quedó mirando un momento antes de pedirle que la acompañara hasta una pantalla que estaba adosada a la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Tecleó una contraseña, luego otra, y accedió a un video de las cámaras de seguridad. Era de noche y lo que parecía ser la antigua habitación de Ino, el día en que había caminado sonámbula hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Al principio se la veía acostada y de un momento a otro, se incorporó de la cama, se quitó sin cuidado los cables que la mantenían conectada a las máquinas que la monitoreaban, y se levantó torpemente. Se paró largo rato mirando la pared, si no fuera porque Sakura adelantara el video estarían observándola inmóvil varios minutos.

—Estás hablando con alguien —le dijo su amiga, apuntando con un dedo la imagen borrosa de su boca en el video—. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?

Ino negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la imagen, aterrorizada.

El video prosiguió con la rubia saliendo de la habitación con la torpeza de un ciego y Sakura apagó el aparato cuando la imagen sólo mostraba la habitación vacía de Ino.

—¿Qué está pasándome? —exclamó la rubia mientras se ponía a llorar y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Sakura—, ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?

—No hay absolutamente nada malo, Ino —dijo la del cabello rosa, obligándola a levantar la cabeza—, llegaremos al fondo de eso, ¿está bien? —Ino asintió con la cabeza y los ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¿Dónde está Inojin?

La pregunta que siempre le formulaban y nunca podía responder…

—No lo sé…

—Debes pensar —ordenó Sakura—, debes recordar. ¿Quién es ese hombre que te habla?

—No lo sé.

La pelirosa suspiró, sabiendo que no podría sacarle más información de la que Ibiki había sacado, por lo que decidió dejar su visita hasta ahí. Le acarició la mejilla a la rubia y se despidió escuetamente, prometiendo que volvería a verla pronto.

Ino se quedó al centro de la habitación, erguida, seria, mirando hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes —dijo Ino al aire—, no le dije nada.

* * *

Sai apenas sintió cuando entraron en la habitación de su hijo.

—Choji —dijo Sai, levantándose del asiento tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

—Los niños querían ver a Inojin —respondió el hombre robusto dejando pasar a su hija y a Shikadai, quienes se encaramaron cuidadosamente sobre la cama para ver a Inojin de cerca. Sai los miró con una sonrisa fatigada y volvió a sentarse malamente sobre la silla.

—¿Siente dolor? —preguntó Chocho con su voz aguda e inocente.

—Parece que estuviera durmiendo —dijo Shikadai—, ¿sientes dolor cuando duermes?

—No —respondió ella, suspirando.

—Cuéntenle lo que ha sucedido en la academia —les sugirió Choji con una sonrisa amable—, seguramente Inojin puede escucharlos —dijo con optimismo y Sai sintió una puntada en el corazón. Desea con todo su ser que aquello fuera verdad.

Chocho miró a su padre con sorpresa y se acercó a Inojin para que él le escuchara bien.

—El maestro Aburame nos dio el día libre hoy a mí y a Shikadai para verte —le dijo—, por eso vinimos ahora. Creo que había un examen hoy, ¡nos salvamos!

—No diría eso si fuera tú, Chocho —dijo Shikadai—, Inojin tendrá muchos exámenes que hacer cuando vuelva. No me gustaría estar en su situación.

En la inocencia de los niños no cabía la posibilidad de que Inojin no despertara y estaban seguros de que terminaría de dormir y volvería todo a la normalidad.

—Él estará bien —susurró Choji al otro padre cuando los niños estaban entretenidos hablando con Inojin, incapaces de sentir miedo de su condición—. Lo siento en mi corazón.

Sai lo escuchó claramente pero hizo caso omiso a su muestra de aliento.

—Deberías ir a descansar —propuso tras una pausa Choji, entendiendo el mutismo de Sai—, yo podría quedarme a…

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió él, cansado de que todos lo hicieran a un lado de la situación—, deseo quedarme aquí hasta que despierte.

Choji asintió.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Está bien.

Las máquinas que monitoreaban las lecturas cerebrales de Inojin comenzaron a mostrar cierta interferencia en sus pantallas, mientras que un leve temblor empezaba a sentirse tenuemente bajo sus pies.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —exclamó Chocho saltando lejos de la cama y levantando las manos demostrando su inocencia. Shikadai dio dos pasos hacia atrás igual de asustado que la niña. Sai se incorporó del asiento con tanta rapidez que éste salió expelido, rebotando ruidosamente en el suelo.

—Vengan aquí —les dijo Choji y los niños corrieron hacia él para escudarse tras sus enormes brazos. Choji retrocedió con ellos hasta dar con la pared y rápidamente la habitación se llenó de gente en batas blancas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —lloriqueó Chocho cuando vio que en el pasillo mucha gente se estaba acumulando como si estuvieran desorientadas.

—No es Inojin, son las máquinas… —murmuró Sai cuando los médicos comprobaron la estabilidad de su hijo. Todas las máquinas estaban fallando.

El pálido se encaramó hasta su hijo para tomarle la mano cuando el temblor se sintió más fuerte y un sonido agudo y bastante desagradable comenzó a resonar por todo el hospital. Los presentes se quejaban tapándose los oídos y muchos intentaron alejarse, pero no era efectivo. Estaba en todas partes.

Inojin arrugó la cara como si quisiera llorar.

—Inojin…

—Madre —susurró apenas en un hilo de voz y sangre corriéndole por la nariz.

Sai abrió los ojos a más no poder y de pronto tuvo una corazonada que lo instó a salir corriendo por la puerta. Oyó que lo llamaban para que volviera pero ya nada podía detenerlo. Subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta donde estaba el área psiquiátrica en busca de su mujer. Su sorpresa fue infinita cuando el sonido agudo fue más insoportable que en la habitación de Inojin y sus orejas comenzaran a sangrar.

Sufriendo a regañadientes, Sai siguió corriendo hasta que el dolor lo hizo caminar y luego detenerse. Apretándose las orejas, el artista pegó un grito antes de obligarse a continuar hasta la habitación en la que tenían confinada a la florista. No fue extraño que los guardias de ese sector estuvieran desmayados.

Hurgó en los cuerpos de los hombres caídos en busca de la llave magnética y abrió la puerta hermética con mucha torpeza. Ino estaba al centro de la habitación, de cuclillas, y la cabeza gacha.

—Ino —la llamó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo en ese momento pero la mujer lo ignoró—, por favor.

Llegó hasta ella gateando y la tomó en sus brazos para verle la cara. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero ella no veía nada, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas.

—Ino —volvió a decir, zamarreándola y limpiando la sangre que se derramaba sobre sus labios—, despierta. Despierta.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y cuando volvió en sí, comenzó a gritar y a dar bocanadas de aire exageradas. El sonido agudo había desaparecido y Sai sintió el dolor de volver a escuchar el silencio.

—¡Inojin…! ¡Necesito…!

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Sai, implorándole a su esposa que fuera cuerda con el sonido de su voz, pero ella parecía estar aterrada.

—No puedo encontrar a Inojin encerrada aquí, ¡no puedo salir! —Sai no la comprendía—. ¡Él…!

—¡Quién!

—Él quiere a Inojin, está confinado en otro lugar y no tiene un cuerpo…, quiere a Inojin.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Ahora si que el fanfic se fue al manicomio por lo bizarro jaja entiendan que es mi respuesta a la falta de un arco de Ino (o Inojin, espero que lo usen) que explote de forma alocada su telepatía y poderes mentales. Osea, hello(?) Salvó al ejército completo del rayo letal del monstruo feo de un ojo de Obito al entrar en su mente y desviar el ataque (Y la hizo la segunda persona que más salvó vidas por eso mismo, después de Naruto, si no me equivoco feo); salvó a Choji antes que Shikamaru pudiera reaccionar cuando se enfrentaban a dark(?) Asuma; no contentos con eso pudo conectar telepáticamente al ejército para que usaran ciertos sellos al unísono; Hiashi Hyuuga la halagó cuando combinaron su shintenshin con los Hyuuga; Inoichi mismo dijo que ella había logrado ser mejor que él con el shinenshin... Y me van a decir que ella no puede tener su propio arco argumental tipo dark fenix de X-men? Ya, quizás no dark fenix pero sólo fénix :D sólo le falta su telekinesis y es toda una Jean Grey jaja *Fin del descargo*

Como ya dije arriba, como los dos capítulos anteriores se actualizaron sin anunciarse, escribo para intentar ver si el error se solucionó ajaja ahora lo estoy dudando pero al menos estoy aprovechando el impulso de escribir mucho y hasta logre terminarla en estos días... Oh, no, me acabo de tirar una maldición y no lo haré(?) nunca cumplo con lo que digo ajajaja

Gracias a smex-yui28 por tus bellas palabras y ser tan rápida para leerme siempre :) Ya se les ocurre más o menos quién puede ser el "amigo" de Inojin?

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, quizás, la última de esta historia :D

Besos, RP.

EDITADO: Después de leer el capítulo me encontré con que escribí "ojeras" cuando quería decir "orejas" jaja espero que hayan captado mi error :P


	8. Promesa

_**Agnosia**_

 _Capítulo 7_

 _«Promesa»_

* * *

El altavoz del hospital comenzó a dar la alarma a seguridad, incapaces de ligarlo a una causa en específico porque no se conocía la causa del dolor que todos habían sufrido por igual. Tanto Sai como Ino comprendieron que los guardias que custodiaban el área de psiquiatría darían el aviso cuando despertaran de su inconsciencia y debían actuar rápido para no levantar sospecha: Sai debía dejar encerrada a Ino o sacarla de ahí inmediatamente. La rubia entendió que su marido estaba inclinándose en hacer lo primero más que lo segundo.

Ino alcanzó el rostro de Sai con una mirada conciliadora y posó su mano entre la sien y la mejilla con ánimos de leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Debes ayudarme —le pidió con cierto atisbo de urgencia en la voz—. Inojin está en peligro…, has escuchado su llamado de auxilio, ¿verdad? —Ino leyó que sí y Sai se sobresaltó, queriendo deshacer la caricia de su esposa para evitar más lecturas—. Sí, lo ha hecho. No lo imaginas —sonrió—. Es por eso que necesitas sacarme de aquí, podemos traerlo de vuelta juntos.

Sai vaciló, miró hacia atrás hasta donde estaban los guardias, todavía desmayados, y volvió la vista a su mujer que le imploraba con los ojos. Se hincó para quitarse la chaqueta negra y rápidamente se la puso sobre los hombros para que ocultara en alguna medida su bata de hospital y le tomó una mano para salir de la habitación.

Iban sigilosos por los pasillos, sabían que no estarían a salvo mientras no llegaran a la habitación de Inojin en donde podían parapetarse, e Ino utilizaba sus habilidades de sensor para guiarlos por el hospital.

—Espera —le avisó ella con dos dedos tocando su sien—, ya están aquí.

Sai se sobresaltó y aunque dejaron de caminar, no cesó en su búsqueda por una salida.

Ibiki junto a Sakura aparecieron detrás de ellos y una tropa pequeña de seguridad adelante. Ninguno traía buena cara pero era el torturador el que estaba más ofuscado.

—Ino, por favor, vuelve a tu habitación —le pidió Sakura queriendo sonar conciliadora—, no sabes el peligro que corre Inojin si te le acercas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sai, parándose delante de Ino como para protegerla—, ¿qué es lo que no me están diciendo?

Sakura se calló, mirando a Ibiki para que le diera la negativa de hablar. Era clasificado y no era su área, pero era su amiga.

—Hay una entidad dentro de Ino —le dijo Ibiki con mucha seriedad—, si llega a acercarse a tu hijo, Sai, él se apoderará de su cuerpo y jamás lo volverás a ver.

—¿Qué? —masculló Sai, mirando a Ino como si lo hubiera engañado, pero ésta se veía tan sorprendida como él. La florista se apresuró en negar esa versión de los hechos a su marido pero él le soltó la mano y la encaró de frente, como cambiando de bando.

—Eso no es verdad, no hay nadie dentro de mí —le dijo, lloriqueando—, sólo yo puedo traerlo de vuelta, ¡debes creerme!

—Ino… —Sai se veía enfadado de verdad—, ya me has mentido antes —decirlo fue doloroso y escucharlo también lo fue para ella.

Pero hubo algo en su cara que la hizo vacilar y apretando los labios, se concentró en meterse en su mente para entender lo que no podía decirle abiertamente.

«—Hazlo —le ordenó Sai sin miramientos. Al principio le fue difícil saber a lo que se refería—, escaparemos de los demás pero será complicado deshacerme de Ibiki y de Sakura por mí mismo….»

Ino asintió levemente pero Sakura logró entrever lo que estaba pasando con la pareja.

—¡Sai! ¡El hombre que está tratando de entrar en Inojin es un Yamanaka! —le gritó Sakura para que desistiera de la idea de juntar a madre e hijo—. ¡Fu Yamanaka perdió su cuerpo durante la guerra y planea volver…! —Sai se volteó a verla con los ojos desorbitados, conocía muy bien ese nombre.

—¿Fu… Yamanaka? —repitió para sí con perplejidad, Fu era el guardaespaldas de Danzo y era miembro de la Raíz, al igual que él. Aquello era un golpe bajo para su ser, la Raíz era un punto oscuro de su vida que había dejado atrás pero ahora volvía para atormentarlo a él y a su familia.

Ino puso dos dedos de nuevo en su sien y creó nuevamente ese doloroso sonido que inmovilizaba sin discriminar, dejando a Sai encorvado de sufrimiento al igual que Ibiki, Sakura y la tropa de seguridad. Ino era inmune y aunque Sai estuviera casi paralizado, la tomó de la mano para seguir avanzando pero ésta vez siendo guiado por ella. El antiguo miembro de la Raíz a duras penas lograda seguirle el ritmo pero conseguía fuerzas de la nada con tan sólo pensar en Inojin.

—Basta —dijo Sai—, es suficiente —añadió, curvado por el dolor y la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus orejas.

Ino dejó de producir el malestar y su marido se derrumbó sobre el suelo, jadeando, pero se levantó con las piernas temblando para continuar el recorrido hacia Inojin. Su esposa lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie y caminaron así todo el resto del tramo que los separan de su primogénito.

La rubia dejó a Sai apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta para correr hasta su hijo pero él la detuvo tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

—Prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta —dijo seriamente—, no dejaré pasar a nadie pero prométemelo, Ino…

—Confía en mí, Sai, sé lo que hago.

Sai asintió una vez con la cabeza y cerró la puerta que malamente podría resistir un golpe de su amiga pero ya se le ocurriría algo para defenderlo. Si él todavía estaba afectado por el ataque masivo de Ino, fácilmente ellos también lo estarían.

Ino llegó hasta su hijo y se tomó un momento para mirarlo detenidamente, le acarició la cara con ternura y le despejó el rostro de su flequillo rubio. Sai los observaba desde lejos, esperando la irrupción inminente de Ibiki junto a Sakura. La mujer respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre su frente pálida con la esperanza de entrar en su mente.

«Mamá, por favor»

—Voy por ti, hijo —murmuró Ino antes de hacer conexión.

Ino abrió los ojos y se descubrió a sí misma en un mundo pintado de negro. Caminando un poco se dio cuenta que no lograría distinguir direcciones sin algún punto de referencia y decidió gritar.

—¡Inojin! —lo llamó y sintió el eco multiplicando su voz mil veces—. ¡Dónde estás! —y continuó caminando sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Si bien se veía sola, sabía que no lo estaba.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Ahora sí que sí, el próximo capitulo es el último, pensé que éste sería un buen final de capítulo pre climax jaja Ya se reveló la identidad de la entidad que habita la mente de Inojin e Ino va por su rescate! Pero por qué no quieren que se acerque a su hijo? Chan Chan Chaaan!

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, la más distinta a lo que he escrito en este fandom, y espero que no sea la última :D Esto parece despedida post fin(?)

Gracias a los comentarios de JDayC, Ardentida y Guest, y por supuesto a todos los lectores que no dejan review pero me dan sus hits jaja

Besos, RP.


	9. Despertar

**Agnosia**

 _Capítulo 8_

 _«Despertar»_

 _Para Ardentida._

* * *

En el mundo de la mente, Ino tenía el poder y cambió las ropas de hospital con las que se había materializado por su ropa de civil. Sin saber orientarse comenzó a caminar arbitrariamente, estando atenta a cualquier sonido o anomalía en aquella negrura que la hiciera ubicarse. Sus pisadas eran silenciosas sobre un suelo totalmente negro que le causaba vértigo; si bien se sentía sostenida, bajo sus pies veía un abismo sin fin. Intentó, por lo tanto, no mirar hacia abajo y limitarse a avanzar con el cuello recto y solemne… hasta que sus pies se toparon con nieve. Nieve fría que se colaba entre los dedos, crujiendo bajo su peso. Inmediatamente Ino miró hacia abajo con sorpresa para comprobar que sus sentidos no estaban engañándola. Y tan pronto como llevó la vista de vuelta al frente, se vio a sí misma en ese mundo congelado que había visitado antes.

—Estoy aquí… —se dijo a sí misma, más confiada que encontraría a su hijo—, finalmente.

Un dedo de sangre caliente se deslizó por la piel bajo su nariz y antes de que Ino pudiera detener la hemorragia silenciosa, una gota roja cayó sobre la nieve. La florista se limpió el rastro con sus dedos y se miró las yemas rojas de sus manos con preocupación. Le ocurría demasiado últimamente.

Ino alzó la vista hacia el cielo cubierto y pensó en Sai, solo contra el resto, protegiendo una puerta…

—Volveré pronto… —le dijo aun sabiendo que su esposo no la escucharía—. Por favor, aguanta…

— _¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!_

Sai se echó para atrás, preocupado que la puerta de madera explotara en un millar de astillas tras esa amenaza. Ibiki golpeó a puño cerrado desde el otro lado y cuando cogió la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, se escuchó una maldición tras un alarido de dolor.

Sakura llegaba al trote a la habitación asignada a Inojin y se encontró con Ibiki quitándole uno de sus guantes con premura. Al caer al suelo notó el agujero que había dejado la manilla calentada desde el otro lado, un simple intento por mantener al resto fuera, pero que no iría a ser suficiente por mucho tiempo.

—¡No me obliguen a echarla abajo! —bramó Ibiki y se escuchó la exclamación horrorizada de unas enfermeras cercanas. El hombretón masculló de soslayo hacia ellas, diciéndoles que no le quedaba otra opción—. Sai, escúchame, si no detienes a tu esposa ahora mismo…

— _Confío en ella_ —lo interrumpió el aludido desde dentro y el torturador maldijo a regañadientes.

—Sai… —dijo Sakura, acercándose a la puerta, más bien triste—, por favor. He visto las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, Ino no está en sus cabales… —le dijo y apretó los labios, inútil—. Creemos que Yamanaka Fu la tiene bajo su control y está usándola para tomar posesión del cuerpo de Inojin y volver a este mundo.

Tras esa declaración, Sai no dijo nada y por un momento creyeron que había surtido efecto.

— _Ninguno de nosotros entendería lo que Ino e Inojin son capaces de hacer, ninguno de nosotros es un verdadero Yamanaka_ —les dijo—, _confío en que ella podrá traer de vuelta a Inojin, a salvo_.

—Sai, por favor, no me hagas esto —le pidió Sakura y se alejó de la puerta como no queriendo derribarla.

— _No entrarán_ —respondió Sai—, _por mi honor Yamanaka, no los dejaré._

—¡Patrañas! —gritaba Ibiki, apartando a Sakura de un pequeño empujón—. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

—Detente… —murmuró Sakura, todavía no convencida de sus propias palabras. Ibiki no hizo caso, ni siquiera estuvo segura que la había escuchado ni daba señales de ello. El hombre mayor y desfigurado se echó para atrás con una de sus piernas levantada para patear la puerta hasta que ésta cediera. Ibiki sólo logró dar una patada certera antes que una fuerza arrolladora lo lanzó un par de metros por sobre el suelo—. ¡Dije que te detuvieras! —gritó la Uchiha, dejando atónitos a los presentes, incluido Sai—. Le daremos unos momentos a Ino, sino la sacaremos de ahí y la devolveremos a psiquiatría.

A Sai le costó unos segundos captar el mensaje.

— _Está bien_ —se escuchó al lado de la puerta. Aquello fue suficiente para Sakura, quien se dio la vuelta y se plantó como una centinela frente a la entrada.

* * *

—Por años esperé al chico que reuniera las características que buscaba… —dijo Fu, con frustración—, años de intentos fallidos, ejemplares muy débiles…, y por supuesto, ninguno era realmente un Yamanaka.

Inojin se estremeció, recordando la noche que había soñado que un gusano había devorado su cerebro. Fu pareció adivinar lo que pensaba. Irónico, dado que ambos se encontraban en su mente.

—Así es. Esa noche me encontré contigo —dijo, riéndose satisfecho—. Un Yamanaka, hijo de nada más ni nada menos de Sai de la Raíz —relató con asombro—. Todavía no logro entender cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte…

El chico se sintió mal, no sabía mucho de la vida anterior de Sai del Clan Yamanaka cuando todavía no era ungido por el Clan. Su padre no hablaba mucho del tema y su madre sinceramente no tenía idea de la Raíz más que lo que había salido del secreto. No era más que la punta del _iceberg_ , pero era suficiente para que le erizara los pelos.

Y este hombre era miembro de Raíz, aunque se veía y se sentía muy distinto a su padre.

—Tu poder mental, chico, es impresionante —continuó diciéndole el hombre, acercándosele demasiado para intimidarlo—, y será mío, todo mío.

Para el hijo de Ino aquello fue algo incomprensible, para Inojin era más cómodo el estilo de lucha de su padre y había descuidado los entrenamientos con su madre, por lo que ese cumplido le era ajeno. No se sentía tan poderoso como Fu o su madre le decían.

—No lo lograrás —rebatió Inojin, duro, pero muerto de miedo—. No te daré mi mente tan fácil.

—Serás poderoso pero eres un novato.

—¿Y por qué sigues sin controlarme? —Inojin se sintió insolente pero no le importó.

Para su desilusión, Fu se encogió de hombros.

—No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos si sales herido… —respondió—, pero si llego a perder la paciencia, será un riesgo que correré. —Fu sonrió con veneno en los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, victorioso—. No sabes los años que he estado solo, incorpóreo, nadie con quien hablar… —El hombre se largó a reír de una manera ruin e Inojin desesperó.

— _¡Oye, estúpido!_

Jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar a su madre rugir de esa manera, tan agresiva y enfadada. Inojin quiso correr hasta ella y protegerse tras su cuerpo, pero Fu se volteó a verla y se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Madre!

—Aléjate de mi hijo. Ahora.

—Ah, llegó la madre —dijo Fu, regodeándose al verla de pies a cabeza—. Creo que te recuerdo, te vi cuando eras pequeña. Recuerdo a tu padre también. ¿Cómo está Sai? Creo que ese fue el nombre que le dieron la última vez que lo vi. Qué cambiado estará, pensé que moriría eventualmente pero resulta que tiene un Clan, una esposa y un niño.

—No hables de mi familia.

La amenaza de Ino no fue del todo efectiva puesto que Fu se largó a reír, como si le diera gracia verla tan enfadada.

—Te das cuenta que ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí, ¿verdad?

—El único que no sabrá de aquí serás tú.

Fu asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, se notaba satisfecho, y se volteó fugazmente hacia Inojin para comentar: —Qué madre tan valiente que tienes. Es buena para las amenazas.

—Soy buena para muchas cosas —respondió Ino pero su confianza en sí misma flaqueó cuando la sangre bajó por la nariz y resbaló por los labios. Cuando se la limpió vio cómo le temblaba la mano.

—¿Mamá? —masculló Inojin, asustado. Quiso correr hasta ella pero Inojin sintió cómo todo su ser se había paralizado, tal como cuando Shikadai practicaba su técnica contra él.

—¡Quédate atrás, Inojin! ¡Quédate…! —Fu se había acercado a su madre con rapidez y la tomó del cuello de modo que la estrangulaba en los aires, sus pies estremeciéndose sin tocar el suelo.

* * *

Sai se volteó angustiado cuando escuchó que Ino se atoraba y hacía sonidos sordos de quien se está quedando sin aire. El cuerpo de su esposa estaba rígido cuando se le acercó y no supo qué hacer y sin duda tuvo miedo hasta de tocarla. Ino luchaba en su inconsciencia por volver a respirar.

—No, no, no… —El hombre la tomó por los hombros pero inmediatamente supo que su afección no era algo físico. Sai cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla, y apoyó su frente sobre uno de sus brazos sin poder siquiera ponerse a llorar. Para él le era difícil llorar aun en una situación así.

Y entonces vio a su hijo, temblando bajo las sábanas como si tuviera un frío horroroso, los labios casi morados y un vaho de vapor que salía de su boca y moría rápidamente en ese ambiente cálido. Nada tenía sentido, nada...

* * *

—¡Mamá!

Inojin lloriqueó y apenas pudo dar un paso, tenía el cuerpo pesado y de alguna manera supo que Fu era el responsable de eso.

La rubia abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo con agonía y miró a su único hijo con la vista casi desvanecida. Murmuró su nombre sin aire y recordó lo mucho que habían pensado ese nombre junto a Sai para que empezara con «Ino». Por él, no debía terminar tan rápido, tan fácil.

Enfocó su mirada celeste a su atacante con mucho esfuerzo, los arañazos que le había hecho en el brazo no estaban y como no tenía cuerpo era invulnerable a esos ataques físicos. Un último esfuerzo la hizo estremecerse entera, Fu la miraba con regodeo, y levantó una mano casi muerta más arriba de su propia cabeza. Extendió los dedos índice y medio lo mejor que pudo y los hizo avanzar hasta la frente de su atacante sin que él lo viera como una amenaza. Incluso Fu le preguntó que qué era lo que pretendía.

Ino murmuró algo sin aire y el Yamanaka se rio, sintió el tacto agónico de la rubia y su figura materializada se desfiguró tras un alarido espantoso. El cuerpo de la florista cayó al suelo, ahogándose por todo el aire que lograba inspirar y con una tos seca y dolorosa. Inojin se quedó mirando la escena con sorpresa, sin comprender cómo Fu se había borrado de la escena tan estrepitosamente.

—Mamá… —la llamó, sin creérselo y se le acercó en tanto ella le extendió los brazos hacia su dirección.

—Inojin… —lloriqueó la madre al abrazarlo—, vámonos a casa…

—Pero ese hombre... Fu, ¿dónde está...?

Ino negó con la cabeza, demasiado tranquila.

—Se fue, él ya no te molestará más. Ni a nuestra familia.

Inojin tuvo reparos al principio. Se puso a buscar con la mirada y vio cómo ese mundo congelado comenzó a derretirse, destruido, dando paso al mundo de color negro. Tan pronto quedaron sólo ellos dos, mismo color de ojos, mismo color de pelo. Sólo madre e hijo. Y sólo ahí fue capaz de sonreír, sintiendo la seguridad que le transmitía su madre.

—Vamos —le dijo al fin él, ayudándole a su madre a incorporarse, aún magullada por Fu pero recobrando lentamente sus fuerzas.

Se abrazaron por última vez en ese mundo y en lo que se demoraba el corazón de Inojin en dar un latido, abrió los ojos en la realidad, dentro de la cama del Hospital.

—Al fin, estoy aquí —dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¿Fin? Creo que cabe un epílogo en la historia jaja Como dice en el inicio, esta historia es para mi amiga Ardentida, venezolana que conocí gracias a fanfiction, y que quiero muchísimo. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento por sobre todo por lo que está pasando en tu país, ya vendrán tiempos mejores, pero primero se vienen los difíciles para que todo comience a mejorar... Quizás no sea un gran cumpleaños el de este año, pero yo tenía que regalarte una historia este día. Sé que querías un KibaIno pero no logré inspirarme para uno. Como sé que te encanta Agnosia, este final espero que te contente. Y siempre puedo hacerte regalos de no cumpleaños cuando retome la inspiración si es que no llegas a irte definitivamente de fanfiction como me dijiste.

Muchas gracias a las lectoras que siguieron esta historia también. A Mitsuki Tsukiomi, smex-yui28, Ardentida y Oveja salvaje por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :)

Me encantó mucho esta historia, de la que me desligué de los temas más light y de comedia, y me puse a hacer esta trama más bien de misterio jaja quizás fue algo muy rápido por cómo terminó, pero me fue difícil agregar a Sai entremedio siendo que él se encontraba en el consciente jajaja

Muchos besos a todos, a quienes leerán en el futuro. Muchas gracias, RP.


	10. Epílogo

**Agnosia**

 _Epílogo_

* * *

— _¿Qué es lo que ves, Ino?_

Ino sufrió un escalofrío al volver a su cuerpo y tras un instante de acostumbramiento, se quitó el casco mentalizador y abrió sus ojos celestes de vuelta en la realidad. Su poder mental era utilizado por la división de Inteligencia con recurrencia para rastrear posibles enemigos en la frontera, entre otras cosas. Su esposo la acompañaba casi todas esas veces, al ser él mismo la mano izquierda del _Hokage_ mientras que Shikamaru era su mano derecha.

—Están en el cuadrante 87, cerca de la bahía —recitó ella, cerrando los ojos. Sai le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse de su asiento privilegiado—. Ya han hecho un campamento y una fogata. Si salen ahora podrán atraparlos durante la noche —recomendó, y el equipo de Konohamaru salió en busca de los bandidos. Ibiki salió de la recamara también y los esposos se encontraron a solas como muchas veces en ese lugar. Se sonrieron mutuamente—. Deberías ir a informarle al _Hokage_ —dijo Ino, acariciándole una mejilla con una mirada lánguida.

—¿Estás segura? —Sai tenía sus aprehensiones, Ino había estado buscando a los bandidos por muchos cuadrantes por demasiado tiempo, era lógico que hubiera drenado sus energías—. Naruto puede esperar unos minutos.

Ino sonrió.

—¿Dónde está Inojin?

Sai quedó confundido por la pregunta, su esposa siempre preguntaba por su hijo cuando utilizaba demasiado su poder mental.

—Creo que está con Moegi y los chicos, entrenando junto a Choji —respondió.

—Bien. —Ino cerró los ojos un momento—. Ve, estaré bien.

Sai asintió y unos segundos más tarde había salido a cumplir órdenes. Los fugados estaban prófugos desde hacía horas y habían escapado de máxima seguridad. No era una tarea que debían tomar a la ligera. Ino suspiró al sentirse sola en aquella habitación que visitaba más de lo que querría.

— _Ah, Ino. ¿Acaso no quieres mi compañía…? Sabes que no recibo visitas tan seguido._

—Guarda silencio —pidió Ino, consciente que cualquiera que pasara por el pasillo que daba por donde se encontraba la pensaría loca. Siempre que utilizaba mucho su poder mental, la barrera que mantenía a raya a Fu se debilitaba y su voz comenzaba a molestarla, a veces con rabia, otras clamándole que lo liberara. Ninguna era mejor que la otra. Ino solo quería que se callara.

— _¿Por qué mantienes lejos a tu precioso hijo de mí? Sabes que no puedo salir._

—No te daré el privilegio de siquiera acercarte a él. —Ino avanzó por la habitación hasta la única ventana que daba al exterior. Vio halcones dando círculos en el cielo despejado, la muralla de piedra y más allá, el equipo de Konohamaru marchando hacia el punto que les había mencionado. La rubia se sonrió.

— _No deberías preocuparte más por mí, mi querida Ino._ —Su voz socarrona le borró la sonrisa en el acto—. _Sabes que yo no soy el más peligroso aquí. Sé que los has percibido y tal como yo, ya han percibido a tu hijo_.

—Cállate —ordenó Ino, perdiendo la compostura—. Nadie se acercara a mi hijo, no los dejaré. Y si llegan a hacerlo, destruiré sus mentes… —Fu la interrumpió.

— _¿Tal como hiciste conmigo? Ah, Ino, tú nunca me destruiste. Cambiaste de lugar con tu hijo y me atrapaste en tu mente._ _Eso no es destruir._

—Es suficiente para mí. —Ino posó una mano sobre el alfeizar—. Sólo debo esperar un poco más, Inojin despertará sus poderes y cuando eso suceda ya no me va a necesitar. Él podrá contra todos ellos.

Fu se permitió dar una carcajada.

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?_

—Porque es hijo de Sai —le dijo con una sonrisa—, y es hijo mío.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, como ven expliqué al fin lo que pasó con Fu jaja por eso fue el capítulo final tan vago y con este epilogo me doy la libertad de dejar un final abierto por si quiero retomar la historia años después, en forma de una secuela. Los amo, los adoro, gracias infinitas por leer. Todavía me asombro por la acogida que tuvo esta historia :)

Aunque sé que Ino es poderosa (duh, salvó al ejército dos veces por sus poderes mentales) el mundo de Naruto es muy machista y no deja a las mujeres brillar, así que no quise ponerle tanto brillo a Ino porque no se sentía real (aunque quisiera jaja el cannon no me deja) Me gusta que Ino haya quedado con una doble mente y quizás, yo creo que sí, Fu deba ayudarla después para salvar a Inojin jajaja chan chan chaaaan

Besos infinitos,

 _Ragdoll Physics._


End file.
